


This Side of Paradise

by concupiscence66



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: bbt_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon gets dosed with a powerful aphrodisiac created in Amy's lab and Leonard has to help him... get it out of his system</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of Paradise

Leonard walked through the door with dinner like he'd done a thousand times before.

This, however, was the first time he'd ever opened the door to find Sheldon sprawled out on the couch, tweaking his own nipples. Further surveying the scene, Leonard realized Amy was speaking from Sheldon's laptop which was sitting on the coffee table in front of Sheldon's spot. Leonard tried to back out of the room quietly, as it was clearly time to go back into therapy. He was going to need help working through this particular trauma.

"Leonard!" Amy's voice barked from the laptop. "Come here. I require your assistance."

Leonard took a hesitant move towards the couch. "Am I interrupting something here?"

"Sheldon has accidentally ingested a powerful aphrodisiac and he's acting erratically."

"What? Why would Sheldon take an aphrodisiac?" He turned to his roommate. "You know aphrodisiacs are hokum."

"Excuse me, Leonard," Amy interrupted, "you'll find this interesting. The chemical compound is actually based on your mother's research on sexual arousal."

Leonard felt queasy at the mention of his mother's sex research. Leave it to his mother to figure out how to simulate the physical effects of sex without the pesky human interaction. He'd spent his thirteenth year sleeping with electrodes glued to his head so his mother could collect data on his wet dreams.

"So you made a real aphrodisiac?" His scientific curiosity was aroused. Also, Sheldon was stroking himself through his khakis. Amy had clearly created something special.

"Essentially. Around the lab it's known as 'Sex Pollen'."

"Like _This Side of Paradise_?"

"I don't know what that is but if it's a science fiction reference to a character being introduced to a foreign substance and then acting wildly out of character, you are correct."

Leonard jumped when he felt Sheldon's arms wrap around his waist.

"How did Sheldon end up ingesting an aphrodisiac? Sheldon! Did you just lick me?"

Sheldon was looking up at him, still sitting in his spot, with a dopey smile, "Your skin tastes nice."

"He drank a tainted Diet Coke," Amy shrugged. "It was meant for a party after work hours. The effects of the medication are mediated by adrenaline and endorphins. If Sheldon brings himself to orgasm two or three times, he should be fine. Although he did consume a party's worth of the compound so perhaps one of your more physically demanding interactive video games is in order."

"Why do you need my help?" Leonard asked. Sheldon seemed to be chewing on Leonard's waistband and humming.

"I can't get him to settle down and masturbate. I need you to keep him focused on the task at hand."

Leonard raised his eyebrows at her phrasing. When he asked, she said it was a 'happy accident'.

Leonard tried to make eye contact with Sheldon but his friend kept moving around like he'd had a sip of Red Bull.

"Amy, I'm going to have to shut you down. I need the internet," he explained as he reached towards the laptop.

"Ah, yes. Pornography. Good idea, Leonard. That should help Sheldon to pay attention. Let me know if it works. I can't include him in my study but I could write a case study..."

Leonard was reaching for the screen when he was pulled back into Sheldon's lap. Sheldon's hands moved inside Leonard's shirt.

Amy watched dumbly as Sheldon hiked up Leonard's shirt and began playing with his friend's nipples. Leonard yanked his shirt down and slapped the laptop shut. He did not need an audience.

"Okay, Sheldon. Let's get your attention." He moved to his own laptop but Sheldon followed, his arms wrapped around Leonard's waist.

Leonard's mind went blank. He couldn't think of a single porn site. Sheldon began to stroke Leonard through his jeans.

He googled "pointy ears and shapely rears". Sheldon began to chew on Leonard's ear.

Leonard brought up a series of doctored photos of naked "Vulcan" women but Sheldon wasn't looking at the screen.

"Sheldon... Buddy," Leonard was having trouble concentrating. "Look at this girl. Check out that hip to waist ratio. I bet she'll be able to propagate the hell out of your genes."

"I like your jeans," Sheldon mumbled into Leonard's ear. Leonard was rock hard from being caressed by his roommate and from feeling said roommate's erection pressed tightly to his backside.

"Don't you want to look at these pictures? Maybe relieve a little tension?"

Sheldon licked Leonard's neck and told him he tasted delicious and "not germy at all".

Leonard tried to pull away but Sheldon was holding him tight and he was beginning to move his hips. He was about to start humping Leonard.

Leonard was really getting confused as to what was the 'right thing' to do in this situation. The faster Sheldon got off, the faster they'd both be able to think straight.

Leonard let himself be pulled back towards the couch. He let himself be pressed onto his back and he spread his legs to make room for Sheldon to lie on top of him.

Sheldon began grinding his hips into Leonard's. Leonard wanted to do the right thing. He was also completely turned on and not used to being handled so aggressively.

He felt guilty when he came first. He thrust himself back at Sheldon, trying to help the man along. Sheldon's normally placid face was flushed and contorted with lust. All he needed was a goatee and he'd be the _Mirror, Mirror_ version of himself. Sheldon suddenly halted his movements and looked at Leonard like he'd never seen him before, then kissed Leonard on the lips. It was quick and awkward but it wasn't chaste. Leonard pulled his friend back in for a longer, deeper kiss as Sheldon began thrusting again. When his best friend's body stiffened in orgasm, Leonard kept kissing his contorted lips.

Sheldon looked surprised and confused and Leonard waited for understanding and possibly anger. Instead, Sheldon began kissing him again. His kisses were studious. He was trying to work out the angles, the amount of pressure, the amount of tongue. Leonard knew what Sheldon was doing because he was doing the same thing. Physical intimacy did not come easily to Sheldon. Showing affection did not come naturally to Leonard.

Sheldon was unbuttoning and unzipping Leonard's pants.

"I should go clean up, Sheldon."

Sheldon ignored him and plunged his hand into Leonard's boxers. Leonard winced as the taller man's hand stroked his sensitive, post-orgasm penis. Sheldon kept moving his hand farther down until he found Leonard's entrance and used Leonard's semen to ease his fingers inside.

Amy said Sheldon would need to orgasm several times. Kirk had started a fight with Spock to get the sex pollen out of the Vulcan's system. Leonard should have just made fun of trains.

Sheldon was twisting his finger inside Leonard, opening him. Preparing him.

"Leonard, I don't know how I've deprived myself of this pleasure for so long."

"This is the first time you've been dosed with a sex drug. We just need to find a way to get through this and still be friends."

"We'll always be friends. I've got your back, Jack."

Sheldon's face was the picture of innocence as he spoke. His blue eyes were warm with friendship as his long fingers stroked Leonard's prostate. It was only Leonard's moaning and whimpering that ruined the purity of the moment.

When Sheldon began kissing him again, it became very clear to Leonard that he was absolutely doing the right thing. Who else could guide Sheldon through this delicate time? Who else could Sheldon trust with his body and impaired mind but his very best friend, Leonard? He was feeling twinges of almost painful arousal and a powerful need to do this for Sheldon. With Sheldon.

"Leonard, would you be willing to allow me to attempt to...

"Just do it."

"...penetrate you anally?"

"I know what you were... just do it. Please."

Sheldon, drugged and out of his mind, is the one who remembers they need condoms and lubricant and goes to fetch them from Leonard's room. Leonard is left lying on the couch, lightly stroking his sensitive erection and wondering why he didn't just follow Sheldon into the bedroom. By the time Sheldon re-enters the room, Leonard's brain has been able to connect point A to point B and he is mildly concerned.

His important thought dissipates into nothingness when Sheldon wastes no time applying the lubricant between Leonard's legs. He jumped at the chill but Sheldon rubs it in and warms it up with his hands and soon he has two fingers inside of Leonard and began moving them in and out.

"Were you going to say something, Leonard?"

"What? Oh god, that's... fuck."

"You seemed like you were going to say something before I distracted you with my digital stimulation."

"What? Oh. Yeah. Did you brush your teeth after drinking the sex pollen?"

Sheldon was thinking hard as he slipped another finger inside Leonard and begans to roll his wrist. Leonard's eyes were squeezed so tightly shut they are began to water.

"No. I was going to but then I was distracted by the feel of my pants and I then I was going to masturbate but I was contacted by Amy Farrah Fowler."

Leonard could do nothing but groan while Sheldon pontificated. He couldn't remember what he'd been talking about or why it had seemed significant.

"What I think Leonard is trying to say..."

Leonard jumped at the sound of Amy's disembodied voice and cried out in pain as Sheldon's fingers poked into his sensitive flesh.

"...is that he may have been exposed to the sex pollen when he kissed you and he has a point. Even a small amount left on your lips could account for Leonard's current shameless display of sexual need."

Leonard was angry and embarrassed but he was also hornier than he'd ever been in his life. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes since his last orgasm. Once again he was thirteen with a rapacious libido and a stern and brilliant woman watching him and passing judgment.

"I thought I hung up on you!" Leonard yelled at the black screen.

"You turned off the laptop but not the two way microphone. I've been here the whole time and I want you both to know that you are doing fine. Please continue to sexually gratify one another until you return to your baseline sexual urges. I will continue to monitor you to make sure you're recovering."

Sheldon nods at the blank screen and grabs for a condom.

"Amy! You can't listen to us!" Leonard protested weakly. Sheldon was pushing apart his legs and lining his cock up with Leonard's entrance.

"I can and I have. Fear not, Leonard. I am an impartial observer, focused on your well-being. I am deriving no personal sexual gratification from these events."

Sheldon pushed deep inside Leonard. Leonard whimpered at the sudden burning.

Amy said, "Hoo!"

"Slow down, Shelly, please."

Sheldon was visibly struggling to stay still but he was able to give Leonard a few moments to adapt to the stretching sensation before he began to thrust.

The painful burning persisted but was counterbalanced by the feeling of Sheldon inside, rubbing his prostate. Leonard wrapped himself around his roommate and tried not to make any noise. He didn't want Amy listening in on them. This should be a private moment between two people who loved each other.

Leonard was more disturbed by his sudden thoughts of love than by getting fucked by his roommate. There was only so much you could blame on an aphrodisiac, even if it did appear to be a weapons-grade.

He pulled at Sheldon's hips and made a few quiet noises until he had Sheldon thrusting at a comfortable pace. Leonard flattened his feet on the couch and met each thrust with his hips. The discomfort was quickly fading in the presence of such intense pleasure. While he was panting beneath Sheldon's grinding pace, Leonard's glasses started to slip down his nose.

How had he forgotten to take his glasses off? When he pulled off his spectacles and dropped them on the coffee table, next to the dark screen/Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon halted his movements and gave Leonard a searching kiss.

"You look attractive without your glasses."

Leonard, despite all reason, blushed at the statement and said, "Thank you."

"You also look attractive with your glasses, however, that is the view to which I am most accustomed and it therefore seems less noteworthy."

Sheldon said all that while he ground himself into his desperately needy roommate. Leonard wanted to say something about how he loved Sheldon and would happily spend his life peeing behind a piece of tape on the floor if that meant he could occasionally see Sheldon's eyes light up with sincere joy and hear the Sheldon call him 'friend'. The raunchy sex was amazing but secondary. He wanted to express those feelings but he lacked eloquence under the best of circumstances.

Instead he said, "Fuck me, Sheldon."

Sheldon silenced his profanity with a kiss. His roommate was still kissing him as Leonard came. Sheldon kept grinding his hips as Leonard twitched with the aftershocks. His mind instantly cleared and he was suddenly painfully aware of what was going on.

Amy could still hear them because Sheldon was using an external microphone. There it was, right next to the camera. The camera that was currently pointed at him and Sheldon.

"Sheldon?" he whispered. Sheldon was still giving powerful thrusts but they were getting less even. He was getting close.

"Yes?" Sheldon whispered back with a look of confusion.

"Can Amy see us?"

"Yes, Leonard, I can. You left the microphone and the camera on," Amy's disembodied voice filled the air.

Leonard did his best to hide himself beneath Sheldon who was still thrusting.

"The good news is, you immediately looked more lucid after experiencing your orgasm which indicates you did not receive a substantial dose. You may continue to feel the effects of the drug for a few hours but it shouldn't impair your judgment more than consuming a serving of alcohol."

Sheldon gave a few rough thrusts and groaned into Leonard's ear as he orgasmed. He certainly wasn't back to normal, not even normal for Sheldon, but he looked less like a knight in search of the Holy Grail. He looked nearly sane. Sheldon chatted with Amy as he cleaned himself up. He seemed to feel no shame as he walked around the apartment naked. Leonard dove out of the camera line and dressed while lying on the floor. He was feeling enough shame for the both of them.

Sheldon and Amy agreed he seemed to be recovering in a timely fashion and that Leonard would be able to sufficiently monitor him for safety. Sheldon tuned off the camera but left the microphone on in case "anyone needs to scream for help". Leonard was feeling less than reassured.

Amy suggested that Sheldon take a shower to remove the "leftover residue of the 'sex pollen' agent that may remain on your skin as well as the various and sundry fluids you've recently exchanged with Leonard."

Leonard was putting on his glasses and feeling almost like himself when Sheldon grabbed him by the wrist and said, "You heard the lady, it's time to take a shower. Chop, chop!"

 

Leonard had taken several showers with romantic partners over the years so he was fully prepared to be stuck at the back of the shower, cold and wet, while his partner went through the normal bathing routine. He was huddled and cold but Sheldon wasn't showering, his roommate was just standing under the hot water with saucer-like blue eyes.

"This water feels..." Sheldon Cooper appeared to be lost for words, "It's simply... Feel this water!"

Leonard was tugged into the spray and against Sheldon's bare chest. He allowed himself to quickly nuzzle his face in Sheldon's chest hair. He'd rubbed enough Vaporub into that chest (counter-clockwise, of course), surely he deserved a moment of self-indulgence. Sheldon groaned and held Leonard's head to his chest.

"Do that again."

Leonard felt Sheldon's erection poking against his leg.

"Seriously? Is this even physically possible?"

Sheldon shrugged as he manually rubbed Leonard's face against his chest, "I'm a thirty year-old man having his first series of sexual experiences. I imagine my physical reaction isn't that striking, regardless of the chemicals I've ingested."

Leonard had to admit the man had a point. When Leonard lost his virginity, he'd exhausted his partner with his ardour. Of course, his partner had been his 48-year-old cello teacher, Mrs. Whitehill, and she was menopausal. She went from irritable to insatiable with little warning. He never knew when he went to a lesson what kind of fingering he'd be expected to practice.

Now Sheldon was guiding Leonard's mouth to his nipples. Leonard lapped at his nipples while the warm water poured over their bodies and he wondered what sex would be like with a non-drugged Sheldon. Would he be any less bossy? Probably not, but Leonard would certainly be freezing in the back of the shower while Sheldon focused on hygiene.

Sheldon was finally bringing soap into the equation; he was using bath gel as he stroked his own erection. Leonard pushed Sheldon's hand out of the way and took over as his other hand explored his friend's long and lean body. The bones of Sheldon's hips and ribs poked sharply from his skin. He looked emaciated despite his diet of take out and Honey Puffs. Leonard wondered how many calories a day it took to maintain Sheldon's enormous ego. It had to be a lot.

Sheldon was nuzzling his neck and sliding his hands over Leonard's body. Rather than getting more familiar, his partner's touch was just getting stranger the more time he had to think about it.

Sheldon's fingers were getting bolder.

"Sheldon, buddy, the spirit is willing but the flesh is getting a little sore and numb."

Sheldon explained the joke to Leonard, citing the original Shakespearean quote.

"I know, Sheldon. I understand the joke I just made."

Sheldon gave him a condescending pat on the head.

Leonard dropped to his knees before he lost his temper.

Sheldon slammed his hands against the shower wall when Leonard's mouth closed around him. He groaned loudly as Leonard sucked him off with a great deal of enthusiasm if not skill. Sheldon gently pounded his fists against the wall and murmured under his breath. Leonard gagged a few times in his efforts to imitate far more experienced teachers but Sheldon was oblivious. His face was red and his eyes were screwed shut and his hands kept pounding the wall.

Leonard cupped his roommate's rear and took him as deep into his throat as he could while Sheldon groaned. He rather suddenly grabbed Leonard by the hair and pulled him back before he came. The semen ended up hitting Leonard on the chin and neck and he felt that, somehow, swallowing would have seemed less "dirty". Sheldon frowned as he pulled Leonard to his feet and scrubbed him thoroughly. Leonard felt a sudden kinship to his late dog Mitzy as he was scrubbed and shampooed. Sheldon was all business.

Once he'd been scrubbed to Sheldon's specifications, his roommate's touch changed. The long fingers began to move slowly and gently over his body. When Sheldon wrapped his fingers around Leonard's length and began to pump, Leonard squirmed away from the touch.

"Sheldon... I need more time to..."

"Recover?"

Leonard leaned back into Sheldon's chest. The taller man wrapped his long arms around Leonard. He kissed Leonard's neck as he stroked his chest. Leonard closed his eyes as Sheldon continued to caress his body. He tensed a little as Sheldon moved his finger's between his cheeks and slipped a soapy finger inside. He couldn't stay quiet as Sheldon worked his finger in and out with increasing speed. The human body was amazing. Leonard decided he would never again complain about the shortcomings of the body he was given. The ability to get so much pleasure from one finger was tremendous. Sheldon stretched him with a second finger, as the water started to turn cool. Sheldon glared at the shower nozzle before releasing Leonard.

As Leonard pulled on his robe, he started to feel the belated embarrassment he should have been feeling when Sheldon was fucking him on camera for Amy's viewing pleasure. Not just the "someone is seeing my bits" embarrassment but the "I need to change my name and flee the country" shame that should have kicked in much earlier.

 

Leonard wasn't surprised to be guided to his own bedroom. People didn't go in Sheldon's room, after all. His friend was hovering between sex-crazy drugged Sheldon and normal, fussy, bossy Sheldon. Sheldon told Leonard where and how to lie on the bed and ordered him not to "fidget". Leonard had to admit to himself that he was going to miss "sex pollen Sheldon" when he disappeared without a trace.

Leonard sprang to a sitting position as a horrible thought occurred to him.

"I said no fidgeting! Now, lie down while I continue my carnal explorations," Sheldon's voice was all business as he stroked Leonard's thighs.

"Why was there a second camera and additional audio recording while you and Amy were Skyping?"

Sheldon tugged lightly at his friend's pubic hair and shrugged, "She wanted to collect data on the effects of the drug."

"So she currently has everything we just did recorded? We just made a sex tape for Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"I'm sure she'll destroy the recording after extracting the relevant data," Sheldon was almost soothing as he continued his caresses.

Leonard tried to relax. He was getting hard again and as Sheldon kissed the sensitive skin of his thigh just below...

"She's continuing my mother's research! My mother is going to find out about this, she's going to get the recording..."

"Stop fidgeting! Why would your mother be interested in watching us copulate? It won't be significant beyond serving as anecdotal data..."

"My mother is attracted to you and loves judging me. She going to...oh, wow," Sheldon had moved his kisses higher, "She'll end up sending me a critique of my performance."

Sheldon took Leonard in his mouth and Leonard's concerns moved to the back of his brain for a moment as he revelled in the hot, warm mouth. He would never again speak ill of Sheldon's "big mouth", he was taking Leonard's length with relative ease. Sheldon kept a steady rhythm with his mouth as his fingers returned to the task of preparing Leonard for another encounter.

"Okay, Shelly, I'm ready. You can..." Leonard searched for a word that was neither obscene nor overly clinical.

"Sodomize you?" Sheldon offered helpfully.

"No! Not sodomize... that is the worst possible word... why would that be the word you'd use?"

Sexed-up and drugged-up Sheldon offered another casual shrug, "It's the word my mother would use."

"No talking about mothers!"

"I imagine your mother's first critique would be that you are overly demanding..."

Leonard covered Sheldon's mouth with his hand. For once, Sheldon took the hint and remained silent even when Leonard removed his hand. In fact, Sheldon was unusually quiet as Leonard positioned himself so he was straddling the taller man's waist.

Against his better judgment, he asked Sheldon what he was thinking as he fished through his bedside drawer for a condom.

"I was contemplating the role of reciprocity in our endeavor, i.e. should I have already offered to reverse positions with you? I am more than amenable to such an adjustment if that would be your preference."

Leonard rolled the words around in his head while he ripped open the foil packet. From infancy, Leonard's brain had been trained to dispassionately analyze and categorize the world around him. He took in the words, translated them into normal human speech and grabbed his inhaler.

Sheldon looked quizzical as he asked, "Are you responding adversely to my suggestion or is there something about the prophylactic that is disturbing you?"

Sheldon took a close look at the condom wrapper, his face inches from Leonard's. Despite all they had done that evening, it was still strange to have Sheldon invade his personal space, Leonard felt nervous and shy.

"Sheldon, we shouldn't..." Leonard's voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and tried again, "That is not something that is going to happen. That would be really wrong."

He was already picturing Sheldon's face as he entered him. He could almost feel Sheldon's long legs wrapping around his waist. He pushed Sheldon back down onto the bed and began sliding the condom down his friend's twitching cock.

"Why would a switch in our roles be 'really wrong'?"

Leonard ignored the question and started the awkward process of lowering himself onto Sheldon's erection. Sheldon let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes and Leonard felt flattered. Sheldon normally reserved his contented sighs for his 'spot' or those rare occasions when everyone around him was doing exactly as he wanted.

As soon as Leonard began to move himself up and down on Sheldon's shaft, his roommate began giving orders.

"Faster...scoot a little towards me...twist your hips to the right..."

It should have been annoying but Leonard was finding it exciting. Not since Leslie Winkle had he been with someone so direct in bed, and Sheldon at his worst was still warmer than Leslie at her best.

"Stimulate yourself."

Leonard let out a groan at the command. Sheldon was telling him to jerk-off.

Normally Sheldon was on the other side of the door yelling for Leonard to stop "abusing" himself.

Leonard's thighs were burning as he kept Sheldon's demanding pace. Even helping himself along, he didn't think he was going to be able to get off before Sheldon. When he tried to slow down, Sheldon barked his orders more vehemently. As usual, Leonard gave in and did things Sheldon's way.

"Longer strokes...move your hips more...kiss me."

When Leonard leaned down to kiss him, Sheldon grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him in place as he thrust his hips roughly, groaning into Leonard's mouth as he came. Leonard continued to work his erection with Sheldon still inside him, stretching him almost painfully and hitting just the right spot.

"Leonard, you can still penetrate me if that's something you'd..."

Leonard's hand sped with the explicit images that ran through his mind of holding Sheldon's legs over his shoulders while his roommate moaned in pleasure.

"No...What I'm doing is questionable enough."

Sheldon gave a few lazy thrusts upwards. He was still fairly hard but it wouldn't last long.

"You have a very strange set of morals," Sheldon observed, "What can I do to help bring you to orgasm?"

"Sorry," Leonard mumbled into Sheldon's chest as he sped up his movements, "Like I said, the flesh is a little sore and numb."

"I was offering assistance, not encouraging you to..."

Leonard didn't need to look up to see Sheldon's uncomfortable expression. His roommate was returning to normal.

Perhaps normal was the wrong word. Sheldon was returning to baseline.

"Can you play with my hair?"

Sheldon immediately tangled his long fingers into Leonard's curls. Within seconds, Sheldon had figured Leonard out and was gently tugging at his hair. Leonard had never told anyone about that particular kink before. He hoped Sheldon wouldn't bring it up the next time they had company.

There were a lot of things Leonard was hoping Sheldon would be keeping under his metaphorical hat.

Leonard let go of his dick and began to stroke himself into Sheldon's bony hip. Sheldon pulled his hair and squeezed his ass until Leonard came and engaged in nearly a minute of post-coital snuggling before announcing he needed a shower. He asked Leonard not to be offended if he scrubbed his hip until it bled: "It's nothing against you personally, but you've been with a number of loose women."

Leonard cleaned himself with the emergency baby wipes Sheldon kept (for himself) in Leonard's room. Post-coital bliss mixed with anxiety. Sheldon was getting better and soon he would be disgusted by the idea of Leonard using his fingers to pluck Sheldon's toast from the toaster instead of using the properly labeled 'toast tongs'. It was hard enough to live across the hall from Penny after having been intimate with her, now he was going to be tormented by Sheldon day and night.

Well, more tormented than usual.

Sheldon poked his head into Leonard's room, the taller man was already dressed in his pyjamas and holding a cup of warm milk.

"Leonard, would you like to join me in my bed tonight? I imagine you'll want to burn these sheets in the morning."

 

Leonard climbed into bed next to Sheldon. He nervously reached out for Sheldon's hand.

"When you wake up and you're feeling more like yourself...I hope you know...I hope you don't feel like I took advantage of you."

"Is that why you wouldn't penetrate me?" Sheldon was wearing his happy 'Eureka!' expression as he spoke.

Leonard looked away and squeezed his friend's hand, "I tried to...If you ever want to try this again, it would be the same way. We'll do want you want to do. I'll never ask you to do something you might..."

"Leonard?"

"Yes?"

"You're babbling."

"You're my best friend, the best I've ever had. You're a better family than I've ever had."

Sheldon nodded in ambiguous agreement. Leonard was staring straight ahead but he could see those piercing blues eyes in the periphery. It made Leonard's chest tighten with anxiety to consider losing Sheldon's trust and friendship.

"Instead of being annoyed by your emotional rambling, I'm finding it endearing. I wonder if it's the lingering effect of Amy's compound or the result of our recent coitus. Wouldn't it be convenient if engaging you physically made you all the more tolerable?"

Leonard smiled and squeezed his friend's hand. "All the more tolerable."

"Leonard?"

"Yes?"

"Being inside of you was the most remarkable experience of my life. I'm certain I'll want to repeat the experience."

Leonard blushed and smiled. Sheldon had a certain brand of eloquence.

Sheldon fell asleep also immediately while Leonard continued to stare at the ceiling and hold his best friend's hand.


End file.
